Army Of Me
by AnomolyIdiotic
Summary: FIGHT! that is all i can think. its about the esensences of HiME, the fights
1. Epilogue

Natsuki sped through the city streets, she knew where she was drifting, for once. The light rain was making it slippery and her tires were not picking up enough traction, but that didn't stop her on her death run. Dodging cars and pedestrians ignoring what were probably police sirens, she watched as two people went to step out of a pedestrian crossing then recoiled as she flew passed. She heard vulgar shouts from the couple, now miles behind her and laughed to herself knowing she had drenched them.

Turning and sliding down an alleyway she almost slammed into the wall. Wielding her years of dangerous driving experience, she put on the front brakes effortlessly pivoting on the front wheel, she landed the bikes back tire on the wall. Taking her hand off the brake she accelerated off the wall, and narrowly avoided a dumpster. Weaving through a maze of back alleys, she appeared out front of the construction site of where First District used to be.

Two police cars zoomed passed her, they were looking for a fleeing motorbike not a stationary one. In the darkness of the night and the now heavy rain, her bike was near impossible to identify, the police were chasing shadows. The sirens disappeared from the empty road, all the businesses had closed up and gone home.

She took off her helmet and stared at the skeleton of a building, the frames were up and the roof had been put on. The street spaced lights along the road lit up the footpath beneath her, with the alien light on her she looked somewhat ethereal. She looked at the large board that told the public about the up coming shopping mall, _A place where business can blossom. _Natsiki didn't quiet get the motto, but remembered the shock when she had first read that the actual owners of the mall was the Fujino Enterprises.

Her hands grabbed the metal fence, and then she pressed her face onto the cold wet metal lattice. She was sure that the First District still existed, though Shuziru had completely annihilated their head quarters, there we bound to be other places existing where she could extract her revenge. She need penance for her mother's death, even if she had sold her out.

The gentle rain stopped as she deepened into her thoughts, she had taken it upon herself to by a laptop so she could search for information. Though she could barely use the damn thing it keep getting viruses, that was until she through it out the window. Luck for her it still worked, it had cost her three weeks of saving.

At first she had thought she had been getting somewhere, until sites were removed and information she had previously read had been deleted. It only helped her prove that the First District, were trying to remove all traces of their company and existence. Pushing her face deeper into the cold metal, her eyes traced over the building searching for something of its past to help her. There had to be something to point her in the right direction, John Smith had offered to help her, and Shuziru… wasn't an option.

As her eyes passed over the story construction site, she saw something on the roof. Making a decision to investigate, this could be the clue she was looking for. Easily climbing the fence she landed on the other side, touching her gun for reassurance she crept through across what would become the car park.

The mall was a huge complex, though it was only in it's skeletal frame she could picture what it would look like when completed. It would be big or bigger then Fuuka Academy, Natsuki looked at some of the forgotten items left behind by the workers. She looked at a shovel that had been left in a mound of dirt, if an inspector came the workers would be in a lot of shit.

Stalking across to the building she used the wooden frames to climb up onto the flat roof of the Fujino's mall, Natsuki pulled out her gun. She surveyed the area, a tall convex skylight was in the middle of the roof. The skylight had ribs of metal along it as structural support, looking through the glass to the other side she saw a distorted form. The rain and glass made it hard to work out what it was, but it defiantly wasn't human.

Aiming her gun she fired, shattering the glass the bullet hit true. But instead of collapsing, the creature jumped on top of the skylight onto one of the solid metal ribs. Natsuki's eyes widened in fear, the only illogical conclusion was that it was an orphan. That was not possible, the HiME battle had finished a year ago.

_How could an orphan exist?_

What could have been considered a furless dog like shape, had a huge amount of excess fat layered skin covering its body. Underneath the skin she could see two beady eyes, which shone with an undisguised hunger for her. Natsuki shivered with disgust. Where the bullet had penetrated there was a huge amount of crimson blood flowing out, she took aim again and fired.

"The fuck," the bullet had hit where the eyes had been, but the layer of skin had moved forward covering its eyes. It was like a fleshy shell. The orphan dived towards her its bulk could easily enough to crush her, Natsuki jumped back and rolled across the roof trying to distance herself from the orphan. Quickly getting to her feet, she shot at where the beady eyes would be.

The orphan didn't move as each shot hit, it's pink skin was filled with holes. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her head screamed rational ideas, she was dreaming or had something put in her beer. Pulling the trigger over again, she listened to the clicks of her empty clip. The bleeding orphan's eyes then appeared beneath it's bleeding layer of skin. She had damaged the orphan in a sense externally but not internally, the layer of blubber had stopped the bullets reaching the muscles of the orphan.

_Shit._

The orphan seemed to almost laugh at her, the skin that had previously covered its face moved back revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. The blood coming off it was mixing with the water on top of the roof, she looked at the water that turned to blood around her boots. Her green eyes met the black, the orphan snarled knowing that no more searing hot metal was coming towards it. Natsuki snarled back, the orphan suddenly puffed up then pulled it's skin close to it like a squeezed sponge.

Natsuki dropped to a crouch as the bullets, previously in the orphan's body were shot out in random directions. She heard more glass shatter, then grunted as one lone bullet hit her inner thigh. Running pathetically away, the orphan charged at her wanting to tear the flesh from her bone. As the orphan's mouth released strings of salvia coming closer to her, Natsuki jumped over the orphan and forward rolled down its back. With too much forward momentum, she hit the glass breaking one of her ribs. The orphan had turned then misjudged it's lunge at her, braking through the glass as it went through howling in rage of it's stupidity.

Natsuki grabbed the ledge with her right hand as she slid through, her fingers grabbed a hold of jutted glass that was still connect to the roof. Screaming in pain from her sliced fingers, she let go and landed on the ground. Feeling the sickly snap of her collar bone, breathing heavily she coughed up blood. Natsuki got to her feet slowly and stared at the unmoving orphan, it made no sense how could an orphan exist. Hobbling away as quickly as she could, she needed to get to a hospital for her broken rib had pieced her lung.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the broken pieces. Calling for help was not one of her options, throwing the broken pieces to the ground she swore. Crunching across the broken glass, she cradled her arm. Her leather suit was shredded from the glass, blood was filling her left boot.

_Why the fuck was there an orphan?_

Weaving around the wooden frames, Natsuki stopped to cough up blood and vomit. Moving again she heard a sound behind her, seeing a forgotten electrical nail gun on the ground she picked it up and turned to where the sound had come from. She could just see the still form of the orphan, it was hadn't moved from when she had hit the ground.

As she stepped through a doorway, her foot tripped and she stumbled into a frame. Screaming from hitting her collarbone, she weakly stood up again tears coming from her eyes. She hobbled as quickly as possible as she left the concrete of the mall to the dirt of the car park, she walked passed a mound of dirt with a shovel in it. Turning again she saw the shape of the orphan coming towards her, there was no way that she could climb the fence in time to escape.

She stared at the slow moving orphan, it's hind legs seemed to be broken. The electrical nail gun took aim, Natsuki gave a twisted smile as she thought of a plan to kill the orphan. Aiming at the skin again, she fired rapidly the nails, hitting the flesh and pinning it to a wall frame. Firing the remaining nails into the orphan's face, the orphan twisted trying to tear its skin off the walls.

The nails in its face hadn't killed it, Natsuki picked up the shovel with her shredded right hand, she limped over to the orphan dragging the shovel behind her. Her mind screamed at her to leave it and get to hospital, but Natsuki decided that the orphan was going to kill her if she left it.

It's face moved lividly around in its skin, its huge mouth was releasing streams of salvia. It was just like a person pressing their face against cellophane, she spat on it's face. Natsuki frowned as a string hit the side of her face, wiping it away she braced her sore body.

Picking the shovel up she slammed it against the orphan's face, hitting the nails deeper into it's face. Blood spattered onto her, as she repeatedly slammed the shovel into the orphan's face. It didn't kill the orphan but almost send it into a berserk, its skin was starting to tear off the frame giving it more protection over its skeletal frame. Changing methods she used the corner of the shovel and with the metal point, split the skull open.

Green beads of light came off the orphan, disintegrating into nothingness. All that remained was the nails that were stuck in the wooden frame, and a huge puddle of blood where the orphan had been. Walking back to the fence, her broken collar bone and broken rib was clouding her vision with black pain. Reaching out to the fence to stable herself, her fingers touched the cold metal as she hit the ground.

_Shi…._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter Uno

The celestial being stood behind it's table, it counted eleven round golden balls putting them back in the cane basket. It hated the number eleven, it needed the number twelve. Floating back and forth, a pandemonium of lights were released from the celestial body it carried the other name of the Northern Lights. Screeching it moved with more vigor, it then returned to it's basket to count. Any second the finale child would appear then it could restore balance, then it could not have hell and heaven crushing down upon its star.

_It was no HiME star that could take the heavy pressure of heaven and hells demands!_

Yes, it had almost been tricked into taking the fake child but it needed the twelfth child to restore the balance. It should of excepted it and given the gifts to heaven and hell saying "THAT'S THE BEST TO BE DONE, WHY WAIT CENTURIES FOR SOMETHING THAT MIGHT NOT COME?"

It took the balls out again and put them on a scale, four one side five on another, no matter how it tried to rearrange them it stayed unbalanced. It flapped its wings and let out an evil hiss.

**IT HATED THE NUMBER ELEVEN! **

A confused soul then appeared in front of it, the celestial put the balls back in the basket then took out a feather from its robes, putting the feather one side of the scales. Then put it's hand into the transparent soul and pulled out the souls heart, placing the heart on the scale it went heavily down on the heart's side.

"Murderer," said the celestial being in a sweet voice then changed to demonic screech, "TO HELL."

The clouds opened up beneath the spirit, it moved in rapid movements trying not to fall. But as the spirit fell its shape changed and became solid as it hit Earth. The celestial being stared at the orphan, it watched as the orphan looked up with it's two big eyes wanting to make a contract to become a child. Wanting to feed off the "mind power" of any of the HiME's, it needed the spiritual energy or else it would just fade away to nothing.

There was something at Earth calling the orphan's to existence, something not allowing the spirit to go it it's punishment.

There was no balance.

---------------------------

Mikoto crouched on a high branch Miroku in her hand, the moon reflected off her golden eyes as she stared at the orphan slithering below her. Miroku the black sword hummed in her hand, it was ready for the ending of the hunt. The orphan's six eyes like antennas moved independently searching for her, it left a trail of green sludge that smelt like Natsuki's cooking. Jumping in a blur too the next tree, Mikoto readied herself to fight. Moving to another tree on the opposite side of the trail she passed one of the orphan's eye, the orphan let out a screech as one of its eyes dropped on the ground. Bubbling and fizzing the eye melted burning the ground, the orphan turned and searched the trees while one of its eye stump's bleed green acid burning the ground around it.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed cutting off three more of the orphan's eyes. Its sharp tail twisted around aiming for her constantly moving body, breaking trees and raising huge amounts of dust. She fought more robotic moving to the sound of her grandfather's voice "_dodge, slice" _Every so often the words of her brother would enter her mind "_Protect your loved one."_

She jumped forward to her grandfather's voice, slicing the side of the slug. Green blood exploded out, Mikoto rolled away avoiding the dangerous burning liquored. The blood hit the tree behind her, from the corner of her eye she could see it melt. The slug's metal tail drove down towards her, Mikoto rolled again then called to her heart. Calling to her truest emotion.

Mikoto ran in front of the orphan, swinging around in circle with her sword she then drove the sword into the ground. Her child did not fully come out of the ground, but huge spikes ran out of the ground spearing the orphan. Mikoto then ran along the orphan's worm like body cutting the orphan in half, landing she twisted and stared as the orphan quickly disappeared.

Taking a deep breath she looked at the light of a motorbike coming towards her, she guessed the orphan had been after Natsuki since not many people knew of the back way to Fuuka Academy. The orphans were becoming more cunning, Mikoto sighed and disappeared in the forest as the bike came closer to the mess of the battle field.

Quickly running back to Fuuka Academy, Mikoto thought little until her dorm came into view. She guessed Mai would be wondering why she had so much room in her bed. Mikoto frowned, it was Mai's last year at Fuuka and she would be moving out. Mikoto had another 2 years remaining, it would be very lonely and she was not sure who was moving into the dorm with her.

She was worried about her stomach, _how was she going to survive without Mai's cooking?_

Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food, she felt so empty inside she hadn't eaten in three hours. Worried that she would faint she climbed up a tree, then from the tree jumped on to the balcony of her and Mai's dorm. Quietly opening the sliding door, she hid her sword back in her black art holder and slid it under her bed. Mai had once almost opened the case, and Mikoto had physically attacked her tickling her sides. Mikoto then had made Mai promise not to open it without her permission, Mai had hesitantly agreed and Mikoto made sure the art holder was close to her at all times.

"Yuuichi," Mikoto looked up at Mai who had a sad mouth. Poor Mai, Mikoto thought to herself deciding that instead of starting in her bed, that she would just go directly to point B. As soon as she made herself comfortable, of course on Mai's breasts. Mai stopped mumbling and went quiet, Mai and Tate had not worked anything out and although Mai had been acting all tough but she had been constantly breaking down in her sleep. Mikoto was getting annoyed they loved each other, she could actually smell it. On that thought Mikoto fell into a completely different dream of eating pudding, she would have little time of sleep until Natsuki would come either silently or kicking down the door.

-----------------------

Natsuki drove on her motorbike along the trail Mikoto had battled on, she had now stopped and looked at the destruction of the forest area. Looking around at the demolished area, an odd thought ran though her mind. Shurizu could have done this. She shook her head at her idiocy, Shurizu like all the other HiME's had lost there powers. And Shurizu wasn't the type to rent a bulldozer and run down trees for fun.

_Then what could have done such a thing?_

Suddenly feeling unseen eyes, Natsuki slid back onto her motorbike then moved the throttle down. She was going to stay with Mai's for the night, she rarely went to school and Mai was always willing to have her and make her breakfast. She also had a large supply of mayonnaise, which she liked to raid before going on her drifting periods. But last time she had stayed the night Mai had tried to force her to go to school, she had even the nerve to dress her in uniform while she had slept. Natsuki had humored her pretending to go to class, the last minute she had to go to the bathrooms. Mai had waited for 15 minutes before realizing that she had left, Natsuki smiling to herself as she tried to forget the demolished trees.

_What could have caused it? An orphan?_

Turning into the academy she slowed down and parked her bike in the bushes, taking the gun out of her bag she put in the back of her jeans. Sneaking into Fukaa academy wasn't very hard, since she had been sneaking in and out for years.

Walking over to the dorms she walked around the back to the laundry, there was a small window at ground level. Getting onto her stomach she pushed the window open then slid in backwards, she knew that the dorms were locked after dark Haruka's law was still in order from all the oddities from the year before. Using her feet to feel, she found the washing machine below her putting her feet firmly down. She slid completely though, smiling cockily to herself NAtaski jumped to the ground. _Too easy_. One foot found a bar of soap, flying backwards her head hit the washing machine behind her.

Rubbing the back of her head she turned to look at the washing machine, it had a huge dint in it from her head. It was either poorly made or she had a very hard head. Angry she kicked the washing machine then carefully walked over the squashed soap, if she could have she would have kicked the soap too. Opening the door to the dorm halls, she crept along in the shadows she noted that there had been repairs done. Reaching Mai and Mikoto's door she knocked lightly, waiting she grew impatient and knocked a little harder. Nasuki's head hurt and she wanted in. The dorm hall echoed with the sound of Natsuki's knocking, hearing other people yelling Nasuki kicked the door open frightening Mai jumped back from the door.

"God if you gave me a little more time you could have not broken our door," said Mai yawning and staring at the broken top hinge. Natsuki turned her face in either in a blush of shame or stubbornness from her impatience, Mai watched still slightly groggy as NAtsuki closed the shaky door.

"Well if you had…" Natsuki started

"Shhhh…" Mai interrupted turning away and walking toward the bedroom. "Go to bed. Mai needs bed."

Mikoto awoke her body in the middle of the floor, she looked at NAtsuki in her bed. There was the problem. Mikoto was naturally attracted to heat, since there were to warm bodies in the room, she was in a predicament. She didn't like being alone or cold, to many memories would resurface. Scratching her short black hair, she looked at both girls and judged how warm they were. Getting up she lay down again on Mai, then lay next to Natsuki.

The girl was a furnace, mumbling to herself as she fell asleep, "Jackpot."

AN: im on edge my cat is creeping outside my door…


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------

Natsuki sat attached to Mai in class, the red haired was constantly teaching her all that she had missed out on. Natsuki's head was flooded with information, her wrist was chaffing from the string but Mai had given a stern warning about her touching it. Being forced to class had been bad, but it was worst since Chie and Aoi but mostly Chie making rude remarks about her being attached to Mai.

"Natsuki looks very happy to be chained to Mai," Chie said to Aoi with a laugh. Nasuki face turned red, she had to quickly control her temper and then turned for her angry rebuke.

"A love slave?" Chie then said to Natsuki's face. Bursting into a deeper laughter as the girl's face turned beetroot, the rest of the class was laughing. Turning back she glared at her work, luckily the paper didn't burst into fire from the girl. Mai then told her off for not concentrating.

"We can tell whose the master in that relationship," chie whispered to Aoi. Natsuki clenched her fist she was so close to punching the girl, but instead let her aggressive anger out on the page tearing the page with her heavy handed writing.

"Mai why did you have to tie us together?" Natsuki looking at the rope that connected them together.

"This time you're not going to escape from class, an education is important you know. What if you want to become an astronaut? You need…." Mai continued her rant at Natsuki though she knew that Natsuki's conscious wasn't listening maybe something was going to her subconscious. Because of Mai, Natsuki would be an astronaut and it would be thanks to her. Natsuki would have her moon helmet and be jumping on the lunar surface, Mai envisioned clapping her hands together. Natsuki could have a little flag with Mai's face on it, in her honor of Mai's help towards Natsuki's dream.

"Natsuki," Chie whispered leaning forward.

Natsuki slightly turned her head, Chie smiled and put a button onto Natsuk's shirt. Natsuki looked at the picture, it was Aoi's face with a vote one next to it. she didn't ask.

When it reached lunchtime Natsuki had taken out a pair of scissor, cutting the cord she sprinted for it. Mai had tried to keep up but she was not as athletic or desperate to escape, she returned to the dorm she threw off her school clothes and put on her freshly washed clothes. Grabbing the gun that she had decided to leave in the dorm, she put it behind her belt then as she was about to leave she quickly remembered to grab Mai's mayonnaise.

She was no love slave, she thought angrily to herself as she reached her motorbike. Jamming her helmet on her head, partly hurting herself with her roughness she drove out the main gates. Almost mowing down students on the way out, she almost crashed into a business man's limousine as she sped dangerously towards the freeway.

-----------------------------------

Mikoto was still awake, she had been listening to Mai's breathing trying to fall asleep. Her brain was too awake, it wasn't thinking, just nothing was right to go to sleep. She was just aware of everything around her. Growling she shifted her body trying to become more comfortable, growling she was more uncomfortable then before. Rolling off the bed she landed on all fours then crawled out of the room, getting up when she reached the kitchen she poured herself a drink of water. She stared out the window, maybe it was the soft pitter patter of the rain keeping her awake.

Water spurted out of her mouth, she quickly dived to catch the glass that had fallen out of her hand. Putting it on the bench she ran to her room and grabbed Miroku from the canvas holder, her stomach was going too spilt. Jumping over the broken front door, which was lying on it's side partly guarding the room. Mikoto sprinted and jumped out of the end window, landing on the soft grass she sprinted hard.

She called her child, suddenly a spike came up from under her. Launching her into the air, another spike came from oblivion darkness. This was the closest she would ever come to flying, a launch and a free fall. Her child's spikes kept appearing and launching her into the air, she wished she had been wearing pants. Oblivion appeared on the sidewalks of the city, then the sidewalks would reappear with no damage. Mikoto's pain in her stomach had lessened, reaching a construction site she saw Natsuki's bike parked.

That left the question of where was Natsuki, Mikoto looked at the construction site. Hearing a gunshots and shattering glass, Mikoto prayed that Natsuki was just being an idiot or drunk. Her eyes instantly locked onto the orphan standing atop of a curved skylight, her eyes then darted to Natsuki who was frozen on the spot. Mikoto had heard a lot of swear words, but no word could come to mind in that expressed how she felt.

_The truth was out._

The little girl easily jumped the fence, moving in the shadows not to give away her. Nagi had told her that there were unknown consequences, swallowing hard she climbed to the roof top. Ducking as she heard gun shots, she heard the orphan scream in pain.

"Go Natsuki," Mikoto whispered under her breath. Then heard Natsuki scream, Mikoto moved quicker she could act until the orphan was away from the raven girl. Or the alternative that natsuki lost and before it killed her, Mikoto could step in while Natsuki would be unconscious.

Climbing to the roof, she watched as the orphan lunged at Natsuki. Mikoto was close to screaming in fear, but the cunning ravan haired woman rolled down the back of a fat furless dog. Mikoto realized the orphan was coming directly at her, it was small in her mind and instead of using Miroku she round house kicked the orphan. She felt the nose break of the dog like orphan, the creature flipped in the air as it shot back towards Natsuki. Mikoto quickly ran to take cover, as the orphan went through the glass on the building as howling in pain.

_Natsuki can easily see me with no cover._

Mikoto then stopped dead in her tracks hearing Natsuki scream in pain, turning she watched Natsuki slid over the edge of the broken skylight. Mikoto stood completely still in deliberation, if she acted NAtsuki wound find out her secret, if she didn't natsuki could die. Making the hesitant decision, Mikoto ran toward Natsuki's gripping hand. As she reached out she watched the fingers let go, blood spattered on her face as the fingers were shredded from holding onto the glassy ledge.

She listened to the screams and then the thud as Natsuki hit the ground, Mikoto this time didn't hesitate as she jumped down after Natsuki, secret or not. Landing next to the barely living girl, Mikoto heard the sound of vomiting. She stared at the furless dog, she ran with Miroku raised high ready to kill the orphan. A cocoon was then vomited out, Mikoto then watched as the cocoon then hatch a second later. The bat with pincers jumped onto the wall, Mikcto charged, the bat quickly flew out the broken skylight. The furless dog stopped moving, Mikoto then called her child. Launching into the air, Mikoto landed on the wing of the massive bat that was constantly growing.

Driving Miroku into the bat's wing, the orphan started spiraling. Mikoto had to use Miroku to ground herself to the bat, it was flying erratically trying to shake her off. Suddenly the bat dived towards the ground, mikoto braced herself, her two pigtails flapped hitting her ears with the fast descent. The bat twisted in the air, Mikoto held onto Miroku as her feet lifted off the bat's back. Growling Mikoto then drove her hand into the bat's back near the spinal cord, she pulled the cord partly from the bat's back, from a controlled dive the bat instantly dropped from the sky.

More blood spattered on her face, but the lightening rain cleaned the blood away. Mikoto sneered and pulled Miroku out of the bat's wing, jumping off the bat she called her child again. Two spikes appeared from the ground, the first speared the orphan the second she landed on. The spike from oblivion that she landed on, moved ground to stop her body from the grunt of the impact. Her pigtails slapped against her neck, she fell still to watch the bat scream in pain.

She looked at the green of the bat disappearing, she then saw green coming from the other side of the construction building. Jumping off the spike she ran through the complex, she ran through the green lights that had once been the furless dog, it had lived. She saw a stumbling Natsuki reaching out for the metal fence, Mikoto ran and tried to catch Natsuki from falling. The girl hit the ground before Mikoto could reach, but heard her groan.

"Shi…" Mikoto looked down at the barely breathing girl. Picking her up as carefully as she could, she called for her child again, instead of being launched into the air the spike from oblivion cut through the fence. But left no mark on the ground, gliding Mikoto held the bleeding girl in her arms.

"Where the fuck is a hospital." Mikoto said in a voice that wasn't quiet her's, more old and tired. Standing on the spike, it would have been faster if she launched, but Natsuki's trauma body had been under, she would probably die from jolty movements.

Passing buildings, she glanced at a little girl who stared at her. The window misted, and Mikoto's orphan turned the corner before the girl could clean the window.

Natsuki was put down carefully out side the general hospital, a nurse seconds later came rushing in from her cigarette break. Mikoto watched as Natsuki was taken inside, Mikoto looked at her bloodied pajama's. once upon a time she would have been happy, knowing that another one of her enemies were dying. But her grandpa had no control over her anymore, his death had made no difference in the end.

Calling Miroku to her, the sword came to her hand. There was mud from the construction site grounds, she could feel Miroku's displeasure of being left behind.

This was all her fault.

--------------------


	4. RAH!

Mai awoke, Mikoto's shirt was slightly wet and it had awoken the need of the bathroom. Shaking her head, logic needed more time to come to her head. Getting up she went through her day, her _normal_ day. Natsuki had smoked something funny when she had came over, that was why she had seen that nonexistent demolished forest. Mai was close to go and inspect the place, but that would be stupid because Natsuki drank and smoked who knows what. Natsuki's vision was impaired, Mai shook her head she should really try and take more care of Natsuki.

Frying eggs and bacon, she heard the mewing of Mikoto. That girl was becoming more and more of a cat. Mai served breakfast and went to wake mikoto up, hearing someone knock on the wall she walked back into the lounge room.

"Chie," she smiled as Chie stepped over the horizontal door.

"Mai, I need your help." Smiled Chie putting her packed bag on the table, opening the bag were hundreds of pieces of paper. Pulling one out, Mai saw a picture of Aoi and above was a 'Vote 1'.

"Welcome to Aoi's President's Campaign."

-----------

The green line bounced up and down, in tune with the patience's heart. The doctor stood over her reading the charts, their "Jane Doe" was quickly recovering. The girl had been moved to a private room, on the orders of Fujino, Shizuru. One of the owners of Fuuka Hospital, she seemed to know the girl who was currently comatose. But nobody asked Fujino questions, she had been her quiet, polite rage when she had found the girl in the general ward.

_And what Fujino wants, she gets with a "Yes Miss!"_

Walking over to the patience, he looked down on her. She was beautiful, her blue hair splayed around her. Her lips were luscious, her skin was pale. He imagined what her eyes looked like, sighing, his wife would kill him for thinking about any woman besides her. Putting his hand out, he used his white sleeve to wipe away sweat from her brow.

"_What are you doing doctor?_" asked an icy voice from the door. Jumping the doctor quickly turned, his doctors coat swinging out behind him. His eyes gazed only for an instant on the woman standing in the door way, her burgundy eyes met his. He shuddered.

"Miss Fujino, I was doing a general check up." He said bowing, he never wanted to look into her eyes again. She was known as the she devil, she had beauty beyond compare, but her eyes were the gates to hell.

"_Why were you touching her?_" her voice snapped at him. He listened to her take to steps forward, her heels making a "clacking" sound on the antiseptic white floor.

"I-I was removing sweat from h-her brown," he said then quickly added in, "Miss Fujino."

"That is not in your role as a doctor, leave this room immediately." Shizuru watched as the doctor bowed again and quickly escaped. She listened to his foot steps, they were almost at a run. Smiling, she then closed the door. Her eyes falling onto her goddess.

_Natsuki my fallen angel._

Sitting down on the chair next to the hospital bed, she took the younger girl's hand.

"Whoever did this will pay," she whispered. Her mind then plummeted back to the past. "No one touches that of which is mine."

_Fujino, Shizuru, sat at her desk. Her eyes were hollow staring at the piece of paper in front of her, she like always was now contemplating life. Like always, these contemplations would lead to another scar on her wrist. Twice she had bled herself near death, twice she had been revived and place back on her Father's mantle. She read it again, incase she could have missed something._

_Shizuru,_

She liked that part.

_I cannot._

She hated that part.

_Natsuki._

She yearned for that part.

_She put the piece of paper down, inhaling shakily she clenched her fists. She felt her nails, break through the weak skin on her palm. _

It was not how it was meant to be. It was not how it was meant to be. It was not how it was meant to be. It was not how it was meant to be.

_The phone next to her rang, kicking her out of her trance she answered._

_Sweetly spoke, "Fujino, Shizuru."_

"_Miss Fujino there has been majour damage at your construction site in Fuuka west, we think it's an attack from an opposing company."_

"_I shall be over shortly." She put the receiver down, she then pressed the button six. She held it down and spoke into it. "I want a car waiting for me."_

_Putting her business jacket on, she picked up a tissue and cleaned away the drying blood. Almost strutting out of her office, her face quickly changed. She felt it, couldn't control it. From a blank expression, it twisted it's self into a warm smile. Most likely it had been an attack from a different company, Fujino Enterprises was a huge corporate business, screwing over the little guy. They owned stocks in almost everything, they owned teahouses, hotels, motels, bars, car manufactures, cinema's and shopping complexes. _

_She walked passed her staff, unknowing that she was greeting them. She was almost a robot, moving from one point to another, unknowing of existence. Her only existence started with an "N". _

_Walking down the stairs to her waiting car, the chauffeur opened the door and gave a polite smile. The fake half of Shizuru which was currently working, smiled back and thanked the man. The other half was still floating in inner turmoil, just screaming._

_The car ride was short, she had at some point stopped thinking. Instead she rested her chin in her hand, she stared at her reflection from the car mirror. She could see hell in her eyes, they were staring back at her wanting her._

Dead?

_The door then was opened for her, extending her long legs out first. She slowly left the car, she feel eyes instantly upon her. Their eyes trailing up her legs, slowly moving up her body, stopping at her breast, then continuing to her face. Each of them smiled to themselves, maybe one day they could have a woman like her. A Fujino, Shizuru waiting for when they came home, with dinner on the table of course. Shizuru hated the eyes, walking across to her site manager. _

_The site manger smiled to her, he had been chosen out of many applicants for this task. Maybe she had seen something in him, maybe she had a crush on his chiseled face. _

_She could almost see the sexual fantasies taking place around her, but the fake side kept the steady smile._

_She looked at the hole in her fence, the rain had washed away all footprints. She looked at her shopping complex, the glass on the roof had been broken. Some of the supporting wood had been broken, but the rood still seemed enacted. _

"_Shi-," The site manager instantly stopped, by the cold look from the honey haired woman staring at the damaged site. "Miss Fujino. We haven't alerted the police, we will as soon as you tell us."_

_Most of the words flew over her head, only listening to words that meant anything to her._

"…_motorbike, was found near the site."_

"_Pardon," she said politely interrupting the man. "A motorbike?"_

_The man then pulled out a camera, Shizuru's eyes slightly opened. She looked at the motorbike she had seen leaving her estate, whisking her love away. She looked at the registration on the next photo, she instantly looked back at the construction site. _

What had happened?

"_Whoever did this will pay. No one touches that of which is mine." She said angrily._

"_Do we call the police?"_

"_No."_

Shizuru's thumb rubbed over Natsuki's soft hand, she had hunted Natsuki down. Finding her in Fuuka Hospital, she instantly stopped and took care of her. Her cell phone rang, annoyed at it interrupting her moment she looked at who dared to ring her. Looking at her father's name, she immediately answered and left the room.

---------

Natsuki's eyes shot open, listening to the sound of Shizuru's shoes walking down the corridor. She looked down at her left hand, disgusted, wiping her hand on the bed sheets. Slightly cleaner. Then she used both hands, scrubbing at her forehead from the doctor's touch. Feeling pain she stopped, she hated physical contact, even from _her._ Struggling to free herself from under the sheets, she sat up, blood rushed to her head making her feel slightly woozy. Twisting herself so her feet dangling out of the bed, she quickly slid off the bed. Grunting in pain from the small fall, her feet tingled. Her arm brace didn't stop the pain of her healing rib nor her healing collar bone. Her leg had healed quiet fast, the bullet had only scraped her.

_Natsuki 1, World 2._

Ignoring the twinges of pain, she had to move quickly. Before the doctor returned, or shiz… Stopping her thought, she didn't like where it was leading. Taking a different direction she needed to reached her safe house.

_If he'd have her._

She looked down at her bandaged fingers. She could feel the blood throbbing in her hand, her right hand had a thick bandage cm's thick so her hand was unable to be distinguished or move. She looked at the IV tube in her upper arm, taking a deep breath she pulled the needle out. A small amount of blood welled from her arm, looking around the room, silently screaming there was nothing to wear. And there was no way she was leaving the room, with the smock that covered nothing important.

She heard the door knob twist.

Rolling herself onto the bed, she pulled the covers up. Biting her lip momentarily, she wanted to cry out in pain. The door then opened, the nurse was facing away from the door waving to someone further down the corridor.

Trying to make herself look as peaceful as she could, the nurse walked over to the IV drip. Looking at it she then looked at the needle swinging below.

"What happ…" she started. Suddenly a knee came from the bed, being instantly winded she fell to the ground. The blue haired patience then hit her in the side of the head with her fist, the nurse instantly lost consciousness.

NAtsuki fell to her knees, holding her ribcage her breath shuddered. It was painful.

_So painful._

Stripping the nurse down, she couldn't stop the red blush overcome her face. Pulling on the dress, she gritted her teeth together since she could raise broken collar bone. The dress pushed hard against her arm, but the pain would have to be endured. She had to be fast before someone walked in.

"Damn the shoes don't fit!" NAtsuki then swore under her breath. The lady had the tiniest feet she'd ever seen, how did she walk with falling over? Gravity not splat-ing her to the ground?

Moving to the open door, she pushed herself against the wall. Struggling to see as far down the corridor as possible, listening and hearing no voices. She decided that it was safe.

"Yes father, that will be done." NAtsukis insides turned cold, she couldn't be caught by her. She listened to the footsteps move up the corridor. She felt her heart beat against her chest, trying to escape. Her body was almost rocking from its strength. "Oh, worse reception?"

Natsuki listened to the footsteps turn around, angling herself so that she could look at her.

_The Betrayer._

She watched as her once best friend, walked down the corridor speaking politely to her father. To Natsuki the honey sweet voice was like nails on a chalkboard, her presences, pain, fear all summed into one neat little package.

Watching the women stop at the end of the corridor, natsuki mentally pushed herself out of the room. Walking as quietly as she could, she walked ten steps to the door marked stairs.

"Could we do this later?" she heard Shizuru ask. Her voice made Natsuki freeze, pushing herself again she put her hand on the door knob.

Turning the knob, she quickly stepped into the stairwell then closed the door as silently as possible. Walking down the stairs, almost exhausted her, having to sit down twice. She hated her weakness. Each step she took one at a time, right foot first, left foot join, right foot first, left foot. She lost count of the stairs after one hundred and twelve. Stopping once, a person had dropped a half used cigarette. Still alit, she pulled the smoky goodness into her lungs. Enjoying the cigarette to the butt, she then continued down with new vigour.

Reaching the bottom level, she walked quietly along the cold corridor, a few patients sitting outside their rooms looked curiously at her bare feet. Finally reaching the exit, the automatic doors slid opened, she would probably have to walk to Harry's.

---------------

"Ara… It seems NAtsuki has run away," Shizuru said her body shaking with physical pain.

---------------

"Mikoto! What are you doing?" Mai yelled looking at Mikoto who was covered in flour. The now white haired girl stood completely still, her fun was caught. Trying to look as innocent as possible, she was unable to force her face to stop smiling.

"MIKOTO!"

"I was making Mai a cake."

A/N maybe a little too much Shizuru and not enough of everything else needed to get this story moving. The flash back is MASSIVE!! Its like a page!! I hope you liked flash backs. But this is not a ShixNat well a little but its really about my hero Mikoto!!…but not really all about her. Just trust me. Don't ask me about the Mikoto flour, it was there and unfinished and this is months back. So I decided to end it and post/ im lazy.


End file.
